


Ruhige Morgen, Abenteuer im Herzen

by SchmokSchmok



Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [12]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Er ist Skorpion und er füttert die Tauben und er pustet die Pusteblumen und Marianne will ihn eigentlich nicht mögen.
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899490





	Ruhige Morgen, Abenteuer im Herzen

**Author's Note:**

> für: den anzugträger, der letztes frühjahr unerwartet pusteblumen pustete
> 
> _Fall in love with someone who tastes like adventure but looks like the calm, beautiful morning after a terrible storm._  
>  [[#_2925](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=348214#t348214)]
> 
> **CW: Alkoholkonsum, Essen**

**i.**

Als sie ihn das erste Mal sah, war sie nicht sonderlich beeindruckt von ihm. 

Er saß auf der Parkbank gegenüber, in seinem dunkelgrauen Anzug, seiner ordentlich gebundenen Krawatte und seinen schwarzen Maßschuhen, und aß in aller Seelenruhe einen grünen Salat mit Gurke, Tomate und Paprika, den er zuvor mit einem Dressing, das er in einer sehr kleinen, blauen Tupperdose mit sich führte, übergossen hatte, aus einer durchsichtigen, zylindrischen Tupperdose.

Er beachtete sie nicht und sie ihn natürlich auch nicht, weswegen ihr ganz und gar nicht auffiel, wie er aus seiner Tasche eine _weitere_ Tupperdose holte, in der sich zwei ebenfalls mit Salat belegte Brötchen befanden. Er holte sie nicht aus der Dose, sondern rupfte nur ein Stück Rinde ab, zerteilte es in zwei beinahe gleich große Stücke, steckte sich das eine in den Mund und hielt das andere auf der flachen Hand einer blassbraunen Taube entgegen, die etwas entfernt auf dem Boden herum hüpfte.

Vorsichtig und bedächtig, Stück für Stück, hüpfte die Taube auf seine Handfläche zu, bevor sie, nachdem sie mit misstrauisch schief gelegtem Kopf darauf gestarrt hatte, eilig die Brotkruste aufpickte und auf dem Boden zerfledderte.

Er lächelte versonnen und vielleicht stockte ihr ganz kurz der Atem deswegen.

**ii.**

Das zweite Mal sah sie ihn auch im Park, aber diesmal, als sie gerade von der Arbeit nach Hause ging. Sie nahm oft die Strecke durch den Park, obwohl sie fast zehn Minuten länger dauerte, weil sie gern den erwachenden Vögeln lauschte und die morgendliche Kälte zwischen den Riemen ihrer Schuhe spürte. Sie hatte ihre Strickjacke fest um sich gewickelt und der unverschlossene Druckknopf ihrer Tasche klickte im Rhythmus ihrer Schritte.

Er saß auf derselben Bank wie beim letzten Mal. Vielleicht sogar im selben Anzug wie das letzte Mal. (Oder zumindest einem recht ähnlichen.) Auf seinem Schoß ein dünnes Buch, dem er all seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Die Füße hatte er unter der Sitzfläche an den Knöcheln verschränkt, als wolle er sich ein wenig vor der Kälte verstecken. Zwischen den Zeilen nahm er, ohne den Blick abzuwenden, Karottenstäbchen aus einer Tupperdose und knabberte an ihnen. 

Er frühstückte. Und wäre sie nicht viel zu erschöpft nach ihrer Elfstundenschicht gewesen, hätte sie sich vielleicht auf die Bank gegenübergesetzt und hätte seine schweigsame Gegenwart ein wenig genossen. So aber setzte sie stattdessen ihren Weg fort und hörte das leise Knacken, das entstand, wenn er von einem seiner Stäbchen abbiss, bald schon nicht mehr.

**iii.**

Das dritte Mal war sie viel zu müde, um geradeaus zu denken. Sie hatte Überstunden gemacht, weil die letzten Gäste (Stammgäste, sehr aufdringliche) ihr bis um fünf auf den Nerven herumgetanzt waren. Danach hatte sie schlecht geträumt. (Tränen auf den Wangen und Schluchzen in der Kehle schlecht geträumt.) Nach drei miesen, erfolglosen Stunden, in denen ihre Augen sich gar nicht erst schließen lassen wollten, duschte sie ausgiebig und heiß, bevor sie in nicht sehr schicker, aber dafür umso bequemerer Kleidung einen Spaziergang um den Block, durch das Viertel und in den Park machte.

Er kam nach ihr und setzte sich auf seine Bank. (Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dachte sie.)

Eine Dreiviertelstunde saß er ihr einfach nur gegenüber; manchmal den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen in den Nacken gelegt, manchmal Kohlrabi- und Gurkenstäbchen aus einer Tupperdose naschend.

Als er schlussendlich ging, sah sie ihm viel zu lange nach; und sie erwischte ihn dabei, wie er urplötzlich stehen blieb und sich nach einer Pusteblume bückte, deren beschirmte Samen er, nachdem er sich verstohlen umgesehen hatte, ob ihn auch ja niemand dabei sehen würde, mit einem kräftigen Pusten auf den Weg in die mit Gänseblümchen und Löwenzahn gespickte Wiese schickte.

**iv.**

Sie dachte viel an ihn, nach ihrer dritten Begegnung. (Dawn würde bestimmt sagen, dass die Drei nicht umsonst eine magische Zahl sei. Drei Begegnungen an drei verschiedenen Tagen in drei verschiedenen Wochen könnten niemals ein Zufall sein.) Aber ganz lange Zeit sah sie ihn nicht noch einmal. Bis sie eines Tages, es sollte ihr viertes Treffen werden, betrunken auf ihren viel zu hohen Blockabsätzen durch die Gänge eines Supermarktes stolperte, kichernd, weil sie sich spontan erinnerte, wie sie sich einmal auf Rolands viel zu teure Schuhe übergeben hatte. 

Er stand plötzlich vor ihr, zwei Lageflächen voll reduzierter Ware entfernt. Jogginghosen trug er; und ein ausgewaschenes _Deep Purple_ -Shirt. Seine Füße steckten in Turnschuhen und er schwankte zwischen Haferkeksen und Zartbitterschokoladeneulen.

Sie hakte sich unter bei ihm, weil sie Angst hatte, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Sein überraschtes »Was zum …?« würgte sie einfach ab, indem sie ihren Kopf an seinen Oberarm lehnte und sagte: »So eine sanfte Seele wie Dich habe ich noch nie gesehen.« Röte breitete sich auf seinen Wangen aus. Vermutlich, weil er peinlich berührt war und ein bisschen sauer. »Du bist so der Mensch, der bis zum dritten Date wartet, bevor er überhaupt daran denkt, zu küssen. Und bevor er es dann tut, noch einmal nachfragt, ob er es auch wirklich darf.«

»Du scheinst ziemlich viel von mir zu denken, dafür dass wir uns einmal im Park gesehen haben«, spuckte er aus; und hätte sie nicht im Stehen und an ihn gelehnt so sehr geschwankt, hätte er sie vermutlich von sich gestoßen.

»Dreimal«, korrigierte sie ihn. »Ich habe Dich ganze drei Mal im Park gesehen. Du hast Tauben gefüttert und Pusteblumen gepustet. Du bist ein Karottenstäbchen-und-Tupperdosen-und-Haferkeksmensch. Und Du wirst die Haferkekse mit mir teilen, damit ich wieder nüchtern werde.«

»Du siehst nicht aus, als wolltest Du nüchtern werden«, erwiderte er angriffslustig, aber griff trotzdem nach den Keksen. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und klammerte sich fest an seinen Ellenbogen.

»Will ich auch nicht«, sagte sie dann und tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger demonstrativ an die Schläfe, als wären ihre folgenden Worte das Ergebnis höchster intellektueller Leistungen. »Aber betrunken will ich Dich nicht kennenlernen.«

»Und jetzt?«, fragte er, nachdem sie die Kekse bezahlt hatten, und sie antwortete: »Jetzt sehen wir uns die Sterne an und wenn sie sich nicht mehr ganz so doll drehen, verrätst Du mir Deinen Namen, Dein Sternzeichen und welche Eigenschaften Du mit einem Kristall teilst.« Sie lachte.

**v.**

Letztendlich verriet er ihr nie seinen echten Namen und sie nannte ihn Bog, weil eben alle ihn so nannten. Er machte ihr nicht den Hof, weil er nicht im Traum daran denken würde, sagte er, eine unmögliche Person wie sie so zu mögen, dass ihm der Atem stockte und er fünf Minuten vor Ladenschluss noch in den Supermarkt rannte, um gelbe Paprika zu kaufen, weil sie rote nicht ganz so sehr mochte; und sie war diejenige, die ihn küsste, nachdem sie ihn gefragt hatte, ob sie es auch wirklich durfte, obwohl sie nicht ein einziges Mal miteinander ausgegangen waren. (Er schmeckte nach Zimt und Abenteuern.)

Sie aßen grünen Salat zusammen und Haferkekse.

Wenn sie besonders spät Feierabend hatte, trafen sie sich zum Frühstück im Park, bevor sie entweder in ihre oder in seine Wohnung ging und sich ins Bett fallen ließ, wo sie schlief, bis er in seiner Mittagspause zu ihr kam und ihr ein zweites Frühstück bereitete.

An seinen freien Tagen hingegen saß er mit einem dünnen Buch und einer dünnen Johannisbeersaftschorle an der Theke und wartete auf ihr Schichtende.

Er war Skorpion und genauso spröde wie nichtmetallische, anorganische Kristalle; sie war Steinbock und manchmal komplett aus Himalayasalz gemacht.


End file.
